Brother
by Links Black
Summary: I was finally here, I could finally find my brother here at Ouran Academy. Possible HikaruXOC or MoriXOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host club. I own my twist of the plot and the character Kirai. Enjoy!

I was finally here, I could finally find my brother here at Ouran Academy. I mentally sweat dropped when I walked through the gates of Ouran Academy, 'This place is huge, how in the hell am I suppose to find anyone in this place.' I thought as I walked into the first building I saw. "Erm excuse me, could you tell me where I might find the Chairman's office?" I asked a boy with glasses, I assumed he was walking to class. Said boy stopped walking and I swear he checked me over from head to toe, criticizing me in his head.

He smiled fake-ly before answering, an evil glint to his glasses. "Of course, are you a new student here?" wasn't it obvious, why else would I be here?

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but isn't it a bit obvious? My name is Kirai, I just transferred here from France." I introduced myself extending my hand for a proper greeting.

"I am Kyoya Ootori. Your name means hate, how odd." Kyoya replied taking my offered hand, after a firm handshake I decided to retaliate against his comment.

"It may be odd but my grandmother named me. Though she is a conniving wealthy bitch." I sighed, she was the reason I never knew my family. "Are you going to tell me how to get to the Chairman's office or not?"

"No need to be hostile, I'll show you. I was heading that way anyway." Kyoya stated walking in the direction he was heading earlier. I followed behind admiring the architecture and décor of this school. It looked more like a mansion than a school.

'Stupid rich bastards.' I shoved my hands into the pocket of my old high school's swimming hoodie, my jeans were faded and a hole was starting to form on one of the knees. No wonder Kyoya was sizing me up. He didn't know it but I was a daughter of a high class man but was a commoner myself, he probably thought I didn't belong here.

"Do you have a surname, Miss Kirai?" seriously what is with this guy does he make it a point to know everything about everyone.

"Surnames are for those who are wanted in a family, not for those forced to live a life of an orphan. Mr. Ootori." I answered with malice.

"So you make yourself look ruff and like a boy because of this or is it a hobby?" Kyoya asked stopping at a door.

"What is your problem? I didn't come in here insulting you, so what gives you the right to insult me?" I yelled, it took a lot to make me yell. "And don't you dare say class because that's just ignorant, we're both human beings and should be treated as such." I finished and the door behind Kyoya sprung open.

"What is going on out here?" the man demanded and my breath caught in my chest.

"Forgive us Chairman, I provoked her. Here are the budget arrangements for this week." Kyoya handed the Chairman a folder and bowed before leaving.

"What may I do for you miss?" the Chairman asked leading me into his office.

"I'm the transfer student from France, Kirai." I stated, I remained standing while the Chairman took a seat behind his desk.

"You may have a seat. You have wonderful manners. Where ever my mother sent you did a pristine job raising you." the Chairman said I took a seat. He remembered me, I was shocked.

"You know who I am?" I asked in my shock.

"Of course, I'd be a fool not to. You look just like your mother. I'm so sorry I believed my own mother. I should have known you hadn't died at birth. Especially when Tamaki was so healthy." I think I held more hatred for my grandmother now than I ever had.

"Grandmother told the orphanage that you and Mama were dead. Is Mama here? How's Tamaki?" I temporarily forgot my manners and bombarded my father with questions. My father looked sad at the mention of Mama.

"I haven't seen your mother in a long time, we are forbidden to see her. Last I heard she was still in France."

"I see, does Tamaki think I am dead as well?" I asked looking towards the floor. Father just nodded. "Then I suppose it is best we keep it that way. If we tell him we will only open up old scars. I do not wish to put him through that."

"You truly amaze me. Why don't you explore around a bit, classes are almost done for today." Father suggested. I nodded and stood to leave. "Kirai." I was almost to the door, I turned around to find that father wasn't too far behind. He enveloped me in a hug which I gladly embraced. "It is good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." I said smiling.

Okay so maybe exploring the campus by myself was a bad idea. I was completely lost. It was easy to get lost here and not just because it was big but because all the halls looked the same. I heard laughter, giggling, and many conversations from a room up ahead. 'Maybe I could ask someone for directions back to father's office.' I thought as I opened the large fancy doors. Rose petals flew gently out from inside, the smelt remarkable. Inside was beautiful, decorated with roses and really expensive furniture. Seven boys were entertaining girls, take that back six boys one was a girl posing as a boy. Kyoya was there which surprised me.

"Welcome, we've never seen you here before." twins came and greeted me.

"Hello, that's because I just transferred from France." I explained, a blonde a little ways off lifted his head as he heard me. He came rushing over.

"Oh how wonderful another Frenchmen." Blondie said very enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes, did I really look that much like a boy?

"I'm a girl."

"What, then why are dressed like that?" Blondie asked.

"It's all I can afford." I answered dully.

"You're a commoner?"

"So your point being?" I asked. I saw Kyoya walking towards us.

"She's rather smart and has a great moral standing. I found that out earlier today, Tamaki." I gasped, Blondie was my brother. "Are you alright, Miss Kirai?"

"I suppose."

"Too bad you're girl you made a rather cute boy, we could use another host." Tamaki stated in his own little world.

"The girls here didn't seem to notice she's a girl, and they do seem to be taken with her. We just might gain a profit if she is to agree." Kyoya said adding up some figures.

"You actually want me to pretend I'm a boy like her?" I asked pointing to the girl, who was currently pouring tea.

"How did you know Haruhi is a girl?" Tamaki asked sounding extremely distraught.

"I'm not blind, the way she carries herself and her posture let me know instantly." I explained.

"Hey boss you were always saying Haruhi needs a female companion." one of the twins added. These boys were crazy, but if it meant I could spend more time with my brother then I would gladly except.

"I'll do it."

"Really, oh this is just wonderful news, My little girl finally has a friend she can relate to." Tamaki went on and on.

"Um what is he talking about?" I asked confused and somewhat frightened.

"Tamaki-sempei thinks of us as a family. He's the father, Kyoya-sempei is the mother, Haruhi is his daughter, and Kaoru and myself are his sons along with Huni-sempei and Mori-sempei." One of the twins explained. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Kyoya is a Mama?" I laughed so hard.

"She's funny Hikaru, I like her." Kaoru said.

"So glad I was able to amuse you. We have work to do, meet us here tomorrow and we'll help you get started with hosting." Kyoya said cutting my laughter to an end. He seemed agitated.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow." I bowed politely before taking my leave. Tamaki looked so carefree and happy, it was up to me to keep him that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I somehow managed to make it back to my father's office without getting too lost. I told him I would meet him in the morning to discuss a few things.

I woke up the next morning got dressed in an old gray t-shirt and some faded jeans. I put on my swimming hoodie, grabbed my books and headed for the door. Slipping my faded black converse on I set out on my way to school. Long walks like these I wish I had the money to get an Ipod of MP3 player instead of having pretty much all my money sucked into the tiny apartment I was renting.

Making it to my destination I headed for my father's office since I knew how to get there now I didn't have to stop and ask someone for help. I knocked politely on his door and waited for a reply. When I was asked to enter I did so, closing the door behind me. I stood again before my father, he had a bright smile on his face today that was contagious and soon I found myself smiling.

"Please have a seat Kirai." I did as I was told and father began to speak again. "Tamaki told me you found the Host Club yesterday, he's very excited that you agreed to join."

"I thought it would be a good idea, maybe get to spend more time with him." I replied.

"I thought as much, why else would willingly pretend to be a boy?" father went on.

"That girl, I think her name was Haruhi. She willingly poses as a boy." I stated like it was a common thing for girls to go around acting as if they were boys.

"Yes, well her circumstances are different I hear." I nodded. " I hope you don't mind but I order you a school uniform, it should take a few days to get here." my face was that of utter grotesque. "I take it you disliked the girls uniform?"

"Sorry Papa but yellow is such horrible color, and truth be told I've never worn a dress before." I stated feeling ashamed to put my father's idea down.

"Understandable, I'll order you a male uniform, in the mean time you may use one of your brother's old uniforms." father said smiling still.

"Thank you Papa."

"I have a proposal for you. I want you to come live with your brother and I." father stated looking me straight in the eyes.

"What would Tamaki think about this?" I asked truly I would love to live with my family but it's not like I can just be around Tamaki as his sister. Damn my awful grandmother.

"I figured I would just tell him that since you are a transfer student and here on scholarship you needed a place to stay. Either way I don't think he would mind, he's a very happy person." I smiled, things seemed to be shaping up for the better.

"Oh thank you Papa." I wrapped my arms around my father hugging him tightly. "I better get to class. I'll come back at lunch and we can discuss this further." I hugged my father and made my way yo class. Sadly I got lost trying to find my way to classroom 2-A. I ended up late for homeroom.

"You must be the new transfer student, your late Mr. Kirai." did everyone in this school seriously think I looked like a guy? Maybe I should get the girls uniform, but then again I needed to look and be thought of as a boy so I could be in the Host club with Tamaki. "You may take a seat next to Mr. Ootori. Mr. Ootori if you would be so kind as to raise your hand." This teacher was a complete ass.

'Great now I have to sit next to Mr. Know-it-all.' I thought as I took my seat next to Kyoya. 'At lease I'm in my brother's class.' I noticed Tamaki sitting in front of Kyoya. "Did you get lost again, Miss Kirai?"

"Forgive me, but this place is rather large and this is only my second day here, Mr. Ootori." I answered with a bit of angst. I opened my book and paid attention to the obnoxious teacher and completely ignored Kyoya. Classes seemed to go by rather quickly and lunch time came around. I found myself once again in my father's office.

"How is your first day going so far?" father asked he seemed excited to hear.

"I assume it is going alright. I got lost and was late for homeroom." I answered not really knowing what to say after all school was just school.

"I see. I was thinking about it while you were in class and well I want you to move in with us tomorrow. If that is alright with you of course." father seemed happy of the thought. It wouldn't hurt and I could always bike to work instead of walk.

"Okay. I guess I'll pack my things tonight then." I said smiling.

"Good I will have someone pick up your things tomorrow while you are in school." father replied returning my smile.


End file.
